


Hot Water

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook in long underwear, Captain Hook sings, Captain James Hook's bare chest, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook is in hot water in more ways than one. Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Professor Smee, The Croc and the Clock, Wendy and the Croc, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Don’t walk into any trees this time, Smee,’’ Captain Hook said. He looked back. His eyes widened after Smee smiled and walked into a tree. Captain Hook viewed the latter wincing. After looking ahead, he rolled his eyes. He frowned and shook his head at the same time.

*Smee is why I can’t have nice things. I remember him trying to capture Peter Pan and the latter flying far from him. I also remember Smee using a net to capture him. I don’t wish to remember him falling and releasing Peter Pan from the net* Captain Hook thought. He rolled his eyes another time. He glanced back.

Smee stumbled and followed Captain Hook. ‘’You will capture Peter Pan,’’ he said. He smiled again. 

‘’Peter Pan will suffer for removing my hand,’’ Captain Hook said. He heard other footsteps and looked back again. He saw the rest of his crew. A sudden scowl appeared on Captain Hook’s face. He saw the other pirates’ wide eyes. ‘’You are all going to suffer. Where did you go?’’

Cookson focused on Captain Hook’s scowl and trembled. ‘’We followed you,’’ he said to him. Cookson glanced at Billy Jukes as the latter swayed.

‘’We searched for Peter Pan for hours. We are exhausted,’’ Billy Jukes informed Captain Hook. He stretched his arms. 

‘’You are all in hot water!’’ Captain Hook informed his crew. He glanced at Smee’s sudden confused expression. 

‘’The other pirates aren’t in a cauldron of boiling water,’’ Smee said. 

Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. He faced his crew. ‘’I will spare you for now,’’ he said. A sudden smile formed on Captain Hook’s face. ‘’Peter Pan’s life will not be spared,’’ he said. He continued to walk ahead of his crew. 

Mullins scowled. ‘’I should summon animal control again,’’ he said. He turned to Cookson. ‘’Don’t release Captain Hook from the animal shelter this time.’’ Mullins saw Cookson’s sudden sheepish expression. He smiled.

‘’Perhaps I should mention Captain Hook’s mother near him. He still loves her. Captain Hook always sobs after she is mentioned. Maybe I will also wreck his harpsichord. His vocals give me a headache.’’ Mullins continued to smile. 

‘’We can mention Captain Hook’s brother,’’ Cookson said.

The other pirates turned to Cookson and scowled. 

‘’Captain Hook will end our lives if we mention his older brother. We will become ghosts just like Captain Jasper Hook!’’ Billy Jukes said. 

Cookson was sheepish again. 

‘’Maybe Peter Pan will trap us for fun,’’ Smee said to Captain Hook before worry filled his eyes. 

Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. ‘’Our enemy and his companions are probably too busy playing a game to view us. They are probably tagging one another.’’ Captain Hook’s smile returned at a snail’s pace. ‘’The enemies are going to be easy to capture. Too easy to capture,’’ he said.

Captain Hook gasped after a net that was on a tree branch fell on him. He scowled another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mullins focused on Captain Hook before his smile returned. ‘’Our enemy trapped a wild animal!’’ he said. He turned to Smee. He saw concern in the latter’s eyes. Mullins faced Captain Hook another time. *You were too easy to trap* he thought. 

Captain Hook struggled for a few minutes. He used his hook to tear the net apart. After viewing the net halves falling, he glanced at all trees. Captain Hook’s scowl remained. *My enemies are not present at all. They always try to trap me for fun. At least Peter Pan always tries to trap me for fun. Wendy Darling usually tries to reason with me even though I am not always a gentleman near her.* 

A memory formed. A memory consisting of the other pirates capturing Wendy and tying rope around her waist. There was another memory. Wendy stood on the edge of a plank and her arms were tied behind her back. She smiled after Peter Pan appeared and carried her far from Captain Hook’s ship. The memory ended.

‘’Are we going to continue to search for Peter Pan?’’ Billy Jukes wished to know. 

Captain Hook scowled at Billy Jukes for a few moments. He glanced from a tree to him. ‘’We can return to the Jolly Roger if we do not locate Peter Pan after a few minutes. We can continue to search for him during the next day,’’ Captain Hook said. He walked ahead of his crew another time. He glanced at other trees and the sky.

‘’At least Peter Pan isn’t kidnapping you, Captain Hook,’’ Billy Jukes said. 

‘’Peter Pan is not playing pranks near you,’’ Mullins said to Captain Hook. 

A twig snapped under Captain Hook’s boot. His smile came back at a snail’s pace. *Peter Pan and his companions will also snap in half after I capture them* Captain Hook thought.

‘’I just remembered something, Captain Hook,’’ Smee said. He viewed Captain Hook looking back. Confusion caused him to tilt his head to one side after the latter’s eyes widened.

‘’You remembered something?’’ Captain Hook wished to know.

Smee smiled and nodded at the same time. ‘’The pirates should be in hot water.’’ Smee was sheepish while the other pirates scowled at him. 

Captain Hook smiled again. ‘’I never forgot about my previous words,’’ he said. 

‘’You are going to be in hot water with us, Smee. Are you forgetting you’re a pirate like us?’’ Billy Jukes muttered as he frowned at him. He viewed Smee frowning. 

After scowling another time, Captain Hook continued to search for Peter Pan. 

Mullins remembered Captain Hook’s words about him being in hot water. His scowl remained. *Captain Hook will probably place me in a pot of boiling water. He will be the one to suffer. I will replace him and lead my crew* Mullins thought. He began to smile again.

*I won’t heal Captain Hook if he is injured during a battle or if he is in another trap. A vet will heal him. Again!* Mullins continued to follow Captain Hook. 

*At least Peter Pan never tied me to a tree near Smee* Captain Hook thought. He shuddered after his eyes became wide. *Smee is not bright and he will probably be more than happy to be tied near me.* He walked by a few more trees and paused. Captain Hook turned to his crew. ‘’Let’s return to our boat,’’ he said. He viewed them nodding before he walked to a boat.


	3. Chapter 3

After returning to the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook approached his cabin door. He opened it and stepped into the area. He removed his hat and dropped it on the floor. His eyes settled on a harpsichord. A kind smile formed on Captain Hook’s face. *A man’s beloved harpsichord* he thought. Captain Hook approached the harpsichord before he sat by it. He began to play and sing at the same time. Captain Hook’s vocals and songs varied with his emotions. He heard footsteps a few minutes later. 

 

Captain Hook frowned after a song ended. He looked back. He frowned the minute he saw Smee. ‘’Why are you in my cabin?’’ Captain Hook wished to know. He viewed Smee trembling. ‘’Well?’’

‘’I’m checking on you,’’ Smee said. His eyes were still on Captain Hook’s frown. ‘’You wished to end Peter Pan’s life, but you never found him,’’ he said. Smee smiled. ‘’I can cheer you up,’’ he said. He viewed Captain Hook’s eyes widening at a snail’s pace. 

‘’You almost married someone years ago,’’ Smee said. He watched as Captain Hook’s eyes widened another time. A different reason. Smee viewed Captain Hook trembling with rage. ‘’You mention the woman as you rest. Cecilia?’’ he muttered.

Captain Hook ceased trembling. ‘’My betrothed refused to marry me after she discovered I was a pirate with my older brother. Captain Jasper Hook. She also assumed I loved gold instead of her. I became a pirate to provide for Cecilia before we were married.’’ 

‘’Maybe your betrothed’s ghost will forgive you,’’ Smee said. He smiled another time. ‘’Maybe you can kiss Cecilia in order to reveal your true emotions for her. Maybe you can marry her,’’ he said. 

Captain Hook continued to scowl at Smee. He viewed him frowning another time.

‘’Perhaps Cecilia will vanish before you sob and reveal you still cherish her,’’ Smee said. 

‘’I should look ahead. I shouldn’t look back,’’ Captain Hook said.

‘’You don’t loathe Cecilia,’’ Smee said. A concerned expression materialized after he saw tears in Captain Hook’s eyes. 

‘’What else do I remember about Cecilia?’’ A smile formed on Captain Hook’s face. ‘’I remember a happy Cecilia eating my brother’s last slice of birthday cake,’’ he said. Captain Hook frowned again.

‘’My brother was born first, but he also perished first.’’ Captain Hook smiled again. 

‘’You may not be able to kiss Cecilia’s spirit. You may go through her,’’ Smee said. He was thoughtful again. ‘’You probably mention Cecilia loathing you. If you are able to hold her, you probably will. You’ll probably kiss Cecilia and never release her. You’ll be a gentleman near her ghost. I don’t know if you’re willing to end a living Cecilia’s life if she suffers.’’

Captain Hook scowled at Smee before he rolled his eyes. 

‘’Perhaps a certain memory will cheer you up. Do you recall a wild goose pursuing us during a search for Peter Pan? Do you recall me mentioning a wild goose cha…?’’ Smee viewed Captain Hook trembling with rage another time. 

‘’I don’t know if I’m willing to protect Cecilia’s spirit if she materializes and we are in a trap,’’ Captain Hook said. He ceased trembling. 

‘’I am curious. What was it like when you were with your family?’’ Smee’s eyes widened after tears appeared in Captain Hook’s eyes. He viewed a tear running down the latter’s face. ‘’Sir? Your beloved mother?’’


	4. Chapter 4

‘’Mummy?’’ His lower lip trembled for a few seconds. Captain Hook’s shoulders slumped. He focused on Smee. 

‘’Sir?’’ Smee muttered.

‘’Mummy always protected me from bees, my brother’s plush crocodile, etc. She always cared for me while I was sick. She always purchased something I desired instead of something she really wanted,’’ Captain Hook said. He smiled for a few minutes. 

‘’Your brother wasn’t always near you?’’ Smee asked.

Captain Hook’s frown returned at a snail’s pace. ‘’Not always. Jasper was too eager to become a pirate. That was why he was far from the family for some time,’’ Captain Hook said. 

‘’I cheered you up?’’ Smee asked. He smiled another time. Smee saw the return of Captain Hook’s smile.

‘’I will spare your life for now,’’ Captain Hook said.

Smee’s confused expression returned. ‘’You almost ended my life?’’ he asked. 

‘’No. I might end your life if you irritate me,’’ Captain Hook said. 

Smee smiled again. ‘’You can try to capture Peter Pan tomorrow. I am certain you will end his life,’’ he said. 

‘’Perhaps,’’ Captain Hook said. 

‘’Are you going to perform the harpsichord again?’’ Smee wished to know. 

Captain Hook turned to the harpsichord. ‘’No,’’ he said. Captain Hook stood and approached Smee. ‘’I will rest.’’ 

Smee nodded. He viewed Captain Hook walking out of the cabin. 

Captain Hook viewed his crew huddling by one side of the ship. *Hmmm?* he thought. Frowning again, he approached them at a snail’s pace. ‘’Are you going to sell me to another petting zoo?’’ Captain Hook wished to know. 

Billy Jukes turned and faced Captain Hook. He focused on the latter’s frown and hook. His eyes became wide as he trembled. ‘’No,’’ Billy Jukes said.

‘’Are we still in hot water?’’ Cookson asked.

Captain Hook smiled and nodded at the same time. ‘’I never forgot,’’ he said to his crew. He turned and walked into his chamber. Captain Hook saw his bed and approached it. He removed his usual pirate clothes before he was in his grey long johns. Captain Hook fell on his bed. He closed his eyes. 

A few hours later, Captain Hook opened his eyes and gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

The other pirates stood near a pot of boiling water. They viewed Captain Hook dangling above it. Their eyes remained on the rope around his arms. They smiled while Captain Hook scowled. 

‘’YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN HOT WATER!’’ Captain Hook shouted. He continued to scowl.

‘’You are going to be in hot water after some time,’’ Billy Jukes said. He glanced at the pot and continued to smile. 

Captain Hook struggled for a few seconds. He saw the empty area where Smee usually stood. ‘’Is Smee dangling above another pot of boiling water?’’ 

‘’No. Smee is resting,’’ Alf Mason said.

‘’I AM YOUR CAPTAIN!’’ He trembled with rage another time.

‘’I am going to replace you,’’ Mullins said to Captain Hook. He heard the latter as he gasped. Mullins viewed Billy Jukes approaching Captain Hook. He continued to smile. 

Billy Jukes seized the front of Captain Hook’s long johns. He tore everything apart so that the latter’s bare chest and stomach were revealed. Billy Jukes viewed Captain Hook blushing and trembling at the same time. 

‘’Perhaps I will be with my beloved mother in the spirit world. Perhaps Death will be my bride after she is in my arms and I kiss her,’’ Captain Hook said. 

‘’We’ll check on you later,’’ Cookson said to Captain Hook.

The other pirates departed.

Captain Hook was exhausted another time. His body slumped before he closed his eyes. 

After a few minutes went by, Captain Hook stirred. He opened his eyes and gasped again.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Hook sat up. He found himself on his bed. His eyes widened for a moment. *I dangled above a pot of boiling water earlier.* Captain Hook was thoughtful. *Someone saved me?*

A mental image of Smee snapping rope appeared. *Smee isn’t smart enough to try to save my life. He could try to save my life, but he is too clumsy. I will be in hot water!*

Captain Hook looked down. He blushed again after he saw his bare chest and stomach. 

*Are Billy Jukes and the others resting now?* Captain Hook thought. His eyes widened after he was thoughtful. *My betrothed’s spirit saved my life? She forgave me?* Captain Hook placed his hook under his face. *How does Cecilia look? Is she normal? Is she rotting and disfigured?* he thought.

After looking to one side, Captain Hook gasped. His eyes widened again. 

‘’You?!’’


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Hook’s mother’s spirit approached the bed. A sudden smile formed on her face. After sitting on the bed, she embraced Captain Hook. 

‘’You saved my life?’’ Captain Hook asked. He viewed the spirit nodding at a snail’s pace. ‘’Are you going to haunt my crew for almost killing me?’’ He watched as she nodded again. 

Captain Hook smiled. He began to rest in his mother’s arms. A few tears streamed down his face. Captain Hook imagined his mother dangling the other pirates above the pot of boiling water. ‘’I’ll always be your little boy,’’ he said. He continued to sob and smile. *I’m looking forward to viewing my crew in hot water.* 

 

THE END


End file.
